Sientes
by Maiisa
Summary: Amor, cuál es su significado.  Creí saber cuál era pero no fue así.  Pero lo viví y conocí cuando me enamore de ti. OneShot


_**Sientes**_

**Autora: **Sakura-ssn.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Ninguna.  
><strong>Genero:<strong> Drama, Romance.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

No hace mucho que la conoces, sólo unos pocos meses, desde que te mudaste a la ciudad, pero sientes que es parte de tu vida desde hace años. Cuando pasa cerca de ti, tu respiración se vuelve errática y no sabes descifrar ese sentimiento que provoca su cercanía, tu estómago se encoge y sientes que tienes algo dentro de ti que se vuelve loco cada vez que tus ojos reparan en su presencia.

Ella es delicada, alegre y sensible, sabes que tiene un gran corazón. Esa amable mirada que les da a todo el mundo, brindándole la confianza que necesitan, es la que te hechizó completamente y te hizo su esclavo sin siquiera proponérselo. No sabes cómo ocurrió, ambos son completamente diferentes. Ella es todo lo contrario a ti, ella cálida mientras tú eres reservado, distante, y frío.

Las personas no se acercan a ti pero tú tampoco te acercas a ellas. Ser sociable no es algo que se te dé muy bien y por un instante detestas que eso sea así, ya que gracias a ello no tienes las fuerzas necesarias para acercártele y contemplar la posibilidad de ser su amigo.

Pero en una parte del día eres completamente feliz, y eso es cuando llegas al colegio y ella esta parada en la entrada. Posa sus ojos en ti por un instante para luego esbozar una cálida sonrisa y dedicarte un sutil _"hola",_ luego alguien pasa junto a ti y la saluda alegremente. Es una dicha que tu hermana se haya vuelto su amiga en tan poco tiempo ya por ello, ella sabe de tu existencia.

Unas semanas han pasado y su relación ha mejorado notablemente, no sólo te dedica un _"hola", _a ese saludo le agrega tu nombre y te pregunta cómo te encuentras. Tu hermana había tenido la brillante idea de invitarla a pasar la noche a tu casa y eso había ayudado a que le pudieras hablar y conocer un poco más.

Es precisamente como te la has imaginado y hasta te atreves a pensar que tu imaginación no le hace justicia a como es realmente. La palabra para describirla es _"Perfecta", _y eso te agrada. Esta llena de alegría y vida, y eso te pone a pensar que es tu otra mitad.

Últimamente la encuentras bastante decaída y triste. Y siempre que le preguntas te contesta que no le ocurre nada, que sólo pensaba. Y eso te hace sentir impotente, no poder ayudarla como te gustaría y ser un soporte para su tristeza. Una persona en quien confiar ciegamente sin importar nada.

Pasan unos días desde que le preguntaste como se encontraba y todo sigue igual por no decir que peor. Ella se encuentra más decaída y eso te rompe el alma. No sabes qué hacer para que vuelva a ser la de antes. Y ella sigue sin querer decirte que es lo que le ocurre.

Están por terminar las clases, y tú ya no sabes cómo pasar el tiempo para que se haga menos pesado. Al día siguiente habría una fiesta, por lo tanto, todos los alumnos de la institución saldrían a la misma hora. Sin que el profesor se diera cuenta sales de la clase ya que no soportabas un segundo más estar ahí dentro. Todos tus pensamientos estaban ligados a esa chica especial que ocupaba tu corazón.

Sales por la puerta principal y miras a tu alrededor para ver si te encontrabas con alguien quien pudiera impedir seguir tu camino pero no es así, lo único que tus ojos pueden notar es a ella apoyada contra la pared, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Te acercas sin dudar un segundo, puedes percibir que está llorando y quieres ser quien cure sus heridas.

Ya estando frente a ella, haces notar tu presencia y ella te mira fijamente con esos ojos que tanto amas pero que en este momento están llenos de lágrimas. Y lo único que se te ocurre en este momento es abrazarla para que sepa que siempre estarás junto a ella y que puede contar contigo siempre que te necesite. Y con ese abrazo ella deja salir todo su dolor y se aferra a ti como si de ello dependiera su vida. Llora sin ningún control y te alegra que junto a ti se sienta cómoda para demostrar el dolor que la carcome por dentro.

Pasados unos minutos notas que su respiración se vuelve normal y tranquila. Te alejas un poco de ella y sin soltarla limpias el rastro de lagrimas que cubre sus sonrosadas mejillas, te acercas un poco y sin poder resistirlo le das un beso en la frente para luego preguntarle si se encuentra mejor a lo que ella sólo logra asentir con la cabeza.

No puedes más con la curiosidad que sientes, quieres saber qué es lo que ocurre con ella, qué es lo que anda mal para causarle las lágrimas derramadas. Por ello no puedes evitar preguntarle qué es lo que le ocurre, rogando que confíe lo suficiente en ti para revelarte sus pesares.

Ella te mira por un momento y luego de un suspiro te cuenta que es lo que la acongoja, haciendo que tu corazón se quiebre dentro de ti y que tu alma huya de tu cuerpo. Dejando tu dolor de lado te dispones a escuchar todo lo que esconde su corazón.

La escuchas pero no puedes dejar de pensar en lo más importante, ella tiene novio, y eso es algo que no esperabas, pero claro, ella siendo tan linda no podía estar sola. Te cuenta que son novios hace más de cinco años, y que no la llama hace dos semanas, y que no lo veía hace dos meses porque se había ido de viaje por asuntos de su familia.

Te contó cómo se habían conocido y por su forma de hablar de él, te diste cuenta que ella está absolutamente enamorada de su novio y que tú no tienes ni una posibilidad con ella. Solo esperas que algún día alguien te ame como ella ama a su novio, si es que decides abrir tu corazón nuevamente al amor.

¡Sakura!- escuchas que alguien grita, la joven de ojos esmeraldas frente a ti mira hacia el lugar en donde escucho la voz y ves que se le forma una radiante sonrisa en los labios, te volteas y notas un auto estacionado en frente de ustedes, y recargado sobre este hay un joven con ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color con un toque azulado. Y en una de sus manos tiene un enorme ramo de rosas. Y aunque ya lo sabes, solo eso necesitas para confirmar que no tendrás lugar en su corazón.

Sakura vuelve su mirada hacia ti para luego darte un beso en la mejilla- Gracias Gaara- y amas como suena tu nombre al salir de sus labios- Eres un gran amigo.

Suena el timbre anunciando la salida de los estudiantes mientras ella estrella sus labios contra los de él con devoción. Apartas la mirada de esa escena que te ocasiona tanto dolor y tratas de no pensar en eso. Sientes una mano en tu hombro y te giras para ver al dueño encontrándote con unos ojos perlados, los cuales te miran con sinceridad. Y no puedes evitar pensar que son los más hermosos que has visto en toda tu vida, mucho más que los esmeraldas que te tenían hechizados.

Él es Sasuke Uchiha- te comenta en un suave susurro- Él la adora, y por eso le pedirá matrimonio esta noche, lo lleva planeando desde hace semanas- y estás feliz por ella porque alguien la ama como se lo merece.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde lo ocurrido? Es fácil de responder, dos años, en los cuales a tu lado ha estado una persona muy importante para ti. Ha sido tu apoyo desde aquella tarde en la que la conociste. Y la tienes abrazada con amor, cariño y posesión ya que tienes miedo de que de un momento a otro desaparezca de tu lado, aunque sabes que eso nunca ocurrirá.

La aprietas junto a ti mientras ven las estrellas en el mirador de la ciudad. Sintiéndote dichoso de haberla encontrado, acercas tus labios a su oído y le susurras: -Por favor, aásate conmigo Hinata- sientes su cuerpo tensarse bajo tus brazos para luego girarse y mirarte con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sí, quiero- te contesta con la voz quebrada por la emoción para luego besarte con todo el cariño que posee. Y sabes que todo su amor es bien correspondido ya que tú la amas como nunca amaste a alguien más. Ya que el amor que creíste sentir por Sakura es una gota de agua comparada con un océano, el cual representa el amor que sientes por tu Hinata.

_Amor, cuál es su significado.  
>Creí saber cuál era pero no fue así.<br>Pero lo viví y conocí cuando me enamoré de ti._


End file.
